


mcdonalds sugar daddy

by septiplierhink



Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, College AU, M/M, Smut, i'm trying to get better i swear, markson makes me so soft, non descriptive smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: the music set the mood, it made them forget they were actually just two horny college kids, fucking in the backseat of a car, in an empty mcdonalds parking lot, by the side of the freeway.(psst.. it's markson car/clothed sex in a parking lot.. )





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a concussion so i really shouldn't be writing... but i had this idea the other day and just had to write it..
> 
> my smuts have been like 8k recently so i tried to make this one shorter! sorry for any typos, all mistakes are my own!
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> (edit: lyrics from john legend's love me now)

Mark's always liked driving at night. Okay maybe not driving, but being driven. He likes how the headlights of each car they pass shine brightly. He likes the patterns created by the streetlights on the dark road. He likes how calm it is. How quiet it is.

And as much as he loved the quiet, he loves trashy radio music that much more.

It was approaching midnight when he turned on the radio, looking over at Jackson - who was in the driver's seat - for his approval. Jackson nodded his head, humming in agreement as Mark smiled and leaned back in his seat.

They were on the freeway. There was no traffic this late, the road was littered with not more than handful of cars, not much. Mark's head turned to watch each vehicle as it passed. The wooshing sound of drivers proceeding them mixed with the music as Jackson made a turn for the next exit.

"What are you doing?" Mark questioned, turning the music's volume down for his boyfriend to reply.

"I'm hungry, aren't you hungry? It's almost midnight and we haven't eaten, c'mon you must be hungry"

Mark nods slowly, "Yeah, I could go for something right now.."

"Is McDonalds fine with you?" Jackson jerks his head towards a road sign _McDonalds, 3 Miles_.

"That's perfect"

 

Mark gets it his way and stays in the car while Jackson goes into the establishment to get the food. Mark knows he'll have to face the consequences if Jackson gets his order wrong, but he has enough confidence in Jackson to trust him with his life, let alone burger toppings.

Jackson gets his order wrong.

Mark doesn't really care in the end.

The radio was still blasting loudly when Jackson returned. Mark had immersed himself in the music during the couple minutes Jackson had left. Coincidently, when Jackson unlocked the car again, the beep caused by it startled Mark more than he would have liked.

He gave Jackson an annoyed look as the other man entered the car again, take out bag in hand.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jacks"

Jackson just chuckled, "You know I try my best"

"I'm serious.." Mark crossed his arms as he whined.

"Oh Markie," Jackson put the bag down on the dash, "I'm sorry, does baby need a new diaper?" He teased.

Mark scoffed, playfully striking Jackson in the arm. Jackson raised an eyebrow, pushing back.

"Hey, I just bought you food and you're hitting me"

"Fine, I'm sorry or whatever.." Mark looked out the window.

Jackson nearly snorted, "Uh, I don't know how your mother raised you, but that is _not_ an apology, young man"

Mark turned back to Jackson, who looked more than serious.

"Are you really doing this right now? I'm hungry, can't I just have my food?"

Jackson crossed his arms, "Well yes I am really doing this right now. I kinda liked buying stuff for you, but if this is the thanks I'm getting I don't think I'd like being your sugar daddy"

"Sugar daddy?" Mark laughed, "You bought me McDonalds"

"Every journey starts with a step, Mark. Who knows, maybe you just lost the best sugar daddy you'd ever have"

Mark laughed a little harder, "Jackson, we're broke college students, I don't think you'd ever be my sugar daddy.."

Jackson looked back at the bag of food still sitting on the dashboard.

"I'm sure a McDonalds sugar daddy is a thing" Jackson shrugged, "Like, an older, richer guy who just buys you McDonalds"

Mark tried to steady his breath, "First of all, I'm older than you. Second, I also have more money than you, and third, will you just drop this and let us eat?"

Jackson exhaled, "Well when I get older than yo-"

"That's not how it wor-"

"When I get older than you and richer than you, then I will be your McDonalds sugar daddy, okay?"

"Okay, Jackson" Mark leaned forwards, kissing Jackson lightly, just their lips brushing, "I'd like that"

Jackson kissed him back, equally as light. His hot breath ghosted over Mark's lips like a fog.

"I'd like that too"

Their kiss became less light, more hot. Pretty soon, they were leaning out of their seats, lips meeting in the middle, tongues finding each other's in the dark car.

The two were deep into another kiss when a new song filled the car. It was sappy, some overplayed love song. Mark didn't have much of a care for popular songs. But he liked this one.

It reminded him of Jackson.

"I don't mean to be," He pulled back from Jackson slightly, "Rude but," his breathing was heavy between kisses, "I really like this song"

Jackson nodded, taking Mark's lips back, "I do too" he reached a hand around Mark to turn up the radio.

The song was loud, but not louder than Mark's gasps, his whines, and cries as Jackson kissed him slowly. The elder was vocal to say the least.

 

Mark had long forgotten about their food when Jackson started nipping at his lips. The boy's teeth pushed into the soft plush of Mark's lips, hungry for a lot more than fast food. Mark didn't mind, he didn't mind when Jackson pulled him out of his seat and into the driver's one. He didn't mind when Jackson's hands found their way to his back pockets.

Jackson's hands slotted into the pockets nicely. His large finger's gripping over Mark's ass tightly as the crinkle of plastic filled the cabin quickly. Mark reached back into his jeans, feeling around Jackson's hands before pulling three packets out his pockets, three packets Jackson had put there.

Mark brought his hands back around to see two condoms and a packet of lube in his hands. He looked back at Jackson who was biting his lip as he watched Mark realize what he was holding. Jackson didn't mean to brag, but he thought it was a pretty clever way of letting Mark know how he felt.

Mark didn't say anything. He just put the packages back in his pocket.

Jackson wasn't expecting it when Mark roughly threw him into the back seat. He rested against the back as Mark climbed between the driver and passenger seats and right into his lap. He kneeled with a leg on either side of Jackson. The rips in his jeans strained as he straddled the younger man.

It wasn't long before he was grinding down on his boyfriend. He was moving his hips, in any way he could. More of a reflex, craving friction. Jackson followed quickly, bucking up into Mark as they kissed again.

Mark opened his mouth, not helping the moan that escaped when Jackson's hands found their rightful place on his ass once more. Mark's own hands quickly dropped from where they were, on Jackson's shoulders, to the man's pants in seconds.

Mark palmed Jackson through his own jeans. His hands cupping and stroking the denim before what he was grasping was more firm. Jackson hummed against Mark's open lips, signing for him to go further.

Mark unzipped his boyfriend's pants, not taking them off. He reached his hands through Jackson's jeans until he got to his underwear. He felt around quickly, pulling Jackson's cock out the opening his jeans. Mark broke the kiss. He looked down in between them. His eyes gracing over Jackson's length. The younger was already dripping with precum. Mark ran his hands up and down Jackson, spreading the beads of slick from his head downwards.

Jackson couldn't help but moan. He shot his hips up into Mark's hands on the boy's downthrust. Mark smiled in return, using his other hand to lead Jackson's fingers to his own jeans.

Jackson settled his thumbs in the belt loops of Mark's pants. He brought them around to the front of his jeans. Mark's zipper was taken down swiftly, pulling his jeans and underwear down just past his ass.

Mark shivered as the cold air of the car met his skin. The cool feeling was quickly replaced by Jackson's warm hands over his ass again. Jackson kneaded and grabbed at the pale skin. He moved a hand down to Mark's jeans, retrieving the items from it's pockets.

Jackson opened the packet of lube, using just enough to coat his fingers. He set it down beside them as his hands returned to Mark's butt. Another shiver ran through Mark as the pad of Jackson's index finger ran over his puckered entrance.

Jackson ran his finger back and forth, warming Mark up to the feeling of his touch. Mark nodded a high pitched whine, letting Jackson keep going.

Jackson took that and pushed a finger in slowly. He held onto Mark's waist with the his other hand. A silent shriek left Mark's lips as Jackson settled his finger all the way in. Mark removed a hand from Jackson, using it to pull a cheek back, holding himself open.

Jackson sighed in approval, "Good boy, just like that.."

It was just a whisper, but Mark heard it. He gripped his ass harder, allowing Jackson easier access.

Taking said access, Jackson circled another finger into Mark. He pushed in slowly again, scissoring lightly. Mark pushed down on Jackson's hand, urging his boyfriend to start stretching him faster.

The radio was still blasting the same type of love song when Jackson started to thrust his hand up into Mark. The music set the mood, it made them forget they were actually just two horny college kids, fucking in the backseat of a car, in an empty McDonalds parking lot, by the side of the freeway.

Jackson slipped a third finger into Mark. The boy mewled, accepting the digit into his body. Jackson continued to stretch Mark, meeting his lips again in the dark.

They kissed for a while longer, until Jackson found Mark to be sufficiently stretched. Mark whined as Jackson slipped his finger out of him. He watched as Jackson ripped open both condom wrappers. He rolled one down onto himself, and one onto Mark.

Mark didn't question it.

All he did was sit up, moving himself over Jackson's length with a staggered breath. While Jackson was making good use of the rest of the lube. A gaze cast over Mark as he lined himself up with Jackson. He felt around in the dark until he slowly pushed down onto Jackson's head.

Once Jackson was half in Mark, the boy started to whine again. He started to whine and mewl as Jackson bottomed out. He was quickly silenced when Jackson caught his lips in another kiss. His lips were licked and sucked at as Jackson began to shallowly thrust into him. Mark let out a cry when Jackson caught his prostate, allowing his boyfriend into his open mouth again.

Jackson, however, didn't take the invitation. He turned Mark's head, kissing down his jawline and soon, his neck. Jackson sucked light hickeys behind Mark's ear. He let his tongue explore the untainted skin before casting a whisper into Mark's ear.

"Fuck yourself," Jackson said softly, "Do it, Mark. I wanna see you fuck yourself on me"

Mark was in no place of mind to respond with words. He let out the beginnings of a sentence, more of a wail. He nodded, feeling Jackson's lips on his neck again.

With little hesitation, he started to fuck himself on Jackson's cock. He was bouncing against his prostate on every repetition. He heard a coo from Jackson as a praise of "good boy" whistled around the car.

Mark was surprised he could still hear the radio through all their fucking. The music still louder than his moans, Jackson's breath, their skin on skin. He let his heartbeat sync with the base as Jackson rocked him into a state of bliss.

Tears formed in the corner's of Mark's eyes as he hit his prostate for the sixth time. He was feeling so much pleasure. More than he thought he ever could feel in the parking lot of a McDonalds. He continued bouncing down on Jackson as he let out a high whine.

"Jackson, I- I love you"

"I love you too, Mark" Jackson looked up at his boyfriend, "Look at you baby, you're doing so well"

Mark couldn't do anything but nod his head. He bit his lips to suppress a moan as he came untouched. He filled the condom quickly, release kept contained. Jackson thrust into him twice more, before filling his own condom.

Their breaths slowly settled, both recovering from the act. The radio was still playing, blasting the same sappy, overplayed love songs it always was. Mark's chest was still heaving when he lifted himself off Jackson. When he did, Jackson removed both condoms from them, tying the latex and casting them out the window.

"Jackson! That's littering!" Mark interrupted.

"Mark," Jackson began, "I really love you, but I also really don't care right now"

Mark didn't respond, he had better uses for the small amount of energy he had left. He reached over to the side door, fumbling around for a pack of tissues and cleaning himself up. In no time, his pants were back up, seeing that Jackson had zipped up his own. The brush of denim on leather felt refreshing as he wrapped both his arms around Jackson's, rubbing his fingers over his boyfriend's bicep.

Jackson flexed his arm at Mark's touch. Mark settled his head against Jackson's shoulder. He drifted off slightly, worn out. Jackson didn't mind though. He let Mark snooze there, slight snores eventually falling with his breath. A smile crossed over Jackson's face as he looked over at Mark. The man looked so peaceful, so content.

Jackson nuzzled his head back into Mark's. Realizing they didn't have enough time to make it back to campus by sunrise, he dozed off too.

But not before casting off a couple bars of the music still playing. His voice was soft as he sang, serenading Mark as they both fell asleep, in the back seat of his car.

_I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone, so I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have. And I know it'll kill me when it's over, I don't wanna think about it, I just wanna love you now_

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh it's been so long since i've written markson so some feedback would be super nice!
> 
> also, thank you for over 6k hits on the flustered mark series! those were the first smuts i ever wrote and omg they were so bad but i'm glad they were popular! hopefully i've got better!
> 
> tumblr - @sweaterpawslogan  
> twitter - @alexandersjun


End file.
